ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra 101: Episode 11
The Ultra... Sister? The door opened and Jack and Shin came in, soon followed by Seven, Zero and Mebius. “Oh man it’s good to be back…” Jack said. Zoffy was there, and greeted them. “Oh, you’re back. There’s something I should tell you, we have a guest.” Zoffy was talking to Shin and Seven as Mebius entered the living room and slumped onto the couch. However, there was another. It was a girl Ultra, with odd hair like shapes on her head. “Hey, can you pass remote?” Mebius asked, not fully noticing the girl. “Sure.” She said handing it to him. “Thanks.” He said as he flipped the TV on. Then it hit him. His head turned slowly to the side, and the shot back upon catching a glimpse of the girl. “My gawsh this is the closest I’ve ever been to a girl.” Mebius thought to himself. “Well, aside from that one time in the academy.” Flashback! Mebius was against a wall being beaten up by a girl. “OW OW OW OW OW OW” Present! “Those were fun times.” He said sarcastically. He slowly got up, as if not to alert her, then ran into the other room. “GUYS!” He shouted interrupting Zoffy, Shin, and Seven’s conversation. “What is it Mebius?” Shin asked. “Someone broke in! There’s this cute girl in the other room!” Mebius said, out of breath. The three Ultras looked at each other. “I’m not kidding, she’s there, she must of broken in through the window or something! I’m not sure why she’s here, but she is!” He furthered. Zoffy coughed a little into his hand, and vaguely pointed next to Mebius. Mebius turned and saw the girl was there. “Meet Jeanne.” Zoffy said. “She’s my sister (who I didn’t know even existed till recently…)’s student, so she’s sort of my niece. There were some technical difficulties so she’s gonna be staying here for the week.” Jeanne looked straight at Mebius with smile. “Don’t get any funny ideas, she’s not some giddy moe girl like from your animes and lightnovels.” Zoffy said sternly. Zero entered the room, finally be-rid of his Techtor gear. “Man, I feel so light! Glad I got that off.” He looked between Mebius and Jeanne. “Who’s the chick?” He asked. Zoffy’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t get any funny ideas!” Zoffy repeated annoyedly. “Yeah, cause she ain’t like one of those giddy moe girls from mangas I read.” Mebius said. Everyone looked at him with a face of confusion. “Wut?” “Yeah, sorry, nothing.” Mebius said scratching the back of his head. Jeanne offered her hand out to Mebius. “So, I’m Jeanne, let’s be friends! What’s your names?” She said optimistically. Mebius stared at the hand. “B’uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh” He said stuck in thought. Shin looked at him. “I’m sorry, I think he’s broken.” Seven tapped Mebius on the side, and he fell over like a statue. “Well if Mebius won’t accept your offer then I will! My name is Zer-” Zero said eagerly, about to accept her hand, however she seemingly didn’t notice him and left. “Darn it!” Zero dragged Mebius into their room and slapped him into awareness. “D’ah! What?” Mebius asked. “You can’t go buggin’ out like that! It doesn’t look good!” Zero said. “You’re gonna ruin the operation!” Mebius thought a moment. “What operation?” He asked. “You know, the girl!” Zero said. Mebius continued in thought. “What about the girl?” He asked. Zero facepalmed. “What do you think!?” He asked annoyed. “Hrm… does it have something to do with her being Zoffy’s niece?” Mebius asked. Zero’s eyes shrunk. “Z...Zoffy’s niece?” He asked. Mebius nodded. “Yeah, why?” Mebius asked. Zero gulped. “I have to run very fast away now.” Zero said right before bolting off. “Not so fast kid!” Seven said grabbing Zero. “Jeanne is our guest, we’re gonna welcome her and make her comfortable.” They all sat in the living room, in a sort of circle composed of the couch and a few chairs, with Jeanne sitting next to Zoffy. “So Jeanne, Zoffy said you were his sister’s apprentice?” Shin asked. Jeanne smiled. “Oh yes, Ms. Amour is so friendly and she treats me like her own daughter.” She said cheerfully. “So, what does she train you in? Science? Silver Cross?” Seven asked. “Combat.” Jeanne said plainly. “Ah, I see.” Seven said nodding. “You punch stuff?” Zero asked in surprise. “Oh no, I don’t punch stuff.” Jeanne said with a laugh. “I vaporise them.” Zero looked at Mebius. “You can have her.” He whispered. “Have her for what?” Mebius asked out loud. Everyone looked at him. “What?!” He asked. Everyone was still staring. “Why are you looking at me? Zero said it first.” “LEAVING NOW!” Zero speeded out of the room with his arms flailing behind him. “He’s… a character…” Seven said slowly. “So, Jeanne, you want to join the Space Garrison when your training is done?” Shin asked. “Oh yes! That’s what I hope for!” Jeanne said with a smile. “Huh, interesting. Not many women join the Garrison. Last I checked we had… like 2?” Shin asked Zoffy. “Yeah, about 2. Beth and…” Zoffy was trying to remember the other one. “Mother of Ultra?” Mebius suggested. “No, she’s part of the Silver Cross…” Taro said, also trying to think of anyone else. “I think… that makes it only one women in the Garrison.” Shin said slowly. “How many are in the Garrison anyway?” Jack asked. “Zoffy, oh about… you know… 5 million.” Zoffy said with a shrug. “Only 5 million?” Seven asked. “I thought it was bigger.” “Yeah, a lot of people have been taking leave. You know, peaceful times in the galaxy.” Zoffy explained. “And of course the frozen yogurt shop opened up.” “Oh yeah, yeah.” Everyone chimed in understanding. All the sudden a car alarm noise went off. “What is that?!” Zoffy yelled over the noise. Seven ran to the window and looked out. “Is that… Zero? What is the kid doing?” He said rushing out the front door. Shin shot up. “Maybe we should follow him.” He said following after. “Yeah!” Jack said shooting off. “I need to keep them in order!” Zoffy said also following, leaving behind Mebius, Jeanne and Taro they both looked at Taro. “So, are you like, gonna go too?” Jeanne asked. “Hm? Oh no, I’m good.” He said casually. Jeanne nodded slowly. “I see.” Later Mebius and Zero sat on the couch as they blew away at a videogame. “Come on come on come on!” Zero chanted to himself. He lost again. “Alien Empera riding a Horse!” He cursed. He looked over at Mebius, who had won. He realized that Mebius had simply won by mashing the buttons. “Want to go another round?” Mebius asked cheerily. Zero growled. “Sure.” He said through his teeth. Jeanne walked over, and leaned in to get a view. “You guys playing videogames?” She asked. “Yeah.” Zero said, trying once again to beat Mebius at the game. “Oooh! Why didn’t you invite me?” She asked. “I didn’t think you’d be interested.” Mebius said as he continued to subconsciously pwn Zero. “Well, eh, I am…” She said sort of disappointedly. “Oh don’t worry, it’s Sm4sh, we can do three easy.” Mebius chimed. “But I’m getting kind of hungry, since you aren’t playing at this moment and you’re already standing, could you grab me a sandwich?” At Mebius’ statement Zero’s blood went cold. He feared the worst. He slowly placed the controller down, and proceeded to jet off. “Oh come on Zero, don’t be a quiter!” Mebius called. Jeanne was quiet. “Hey Jeanne, you okay?” He asked. She smiled. “Sure, I was going to get myself one anyway!” She left the room, and quickly came back with two sandwiches, handing one to Mebius. “Thanks ma’am!” He said taking it happily. “Since Zero doesn’t look like he’ll be coming back, you can use his controller.” “Alright!” She said happily as she took a seat and grabbed the controller. “I’ll have you know I’m the best Smash player at my division.” Mebius smiled. “And I’m the best Smash player from my division.” He suddenly realized something. “...Which isn’t saying much now that I think about it…” THE END Hey, Say! HEISEI! “So, what happened to those three guys that popped out of our TV exactly? Cause I think I saw them back at the training planet.” Mebius said. Shin scratched his head. “Unless I’m mistaken, they’ve taken up residence in this building.” Shin said. “Really?” Mebius asked. “Yeah, they should be down the hall.” “Really? Maybe we should go-” The entire scene was kicked aside by Dyna, breaking the fourth wall. “Hey’ah readers!” He said with a wave. “Enough of of the showaverse losers, it’s time to go for the gold! That’s right, it’s time for Heisei to take over!” This is the part where a Heisei variant of the normal opening would play, if I had one “Well Gaia, you got the place to yourself today. Me and Dyna are heading out to look for dimensional portals!” Tiga said as he and Dyna left through the front door. “Okay, have a fine day then.” Gaia said, watching them leave. The moment the door closed he got to work. “Okay, almost the whole day to myself, time to get some serious science-y stuff done!” However, as he passed the living room to get to his room he almost missed that there was another Ultraman in the room. He quickly backtracked and found a Ultra similar to him, however in V1 and appeared to be made of red energy. He was just chilling on the couch eating popcorn on watching TV. “What?” Gaia asked in surprise. The energy Ultra waved his hand in annoyance. “Could you move, you’re blocking the TVset.” He said. “Who are you!?” Gaia asked louldy. “I’m the Spirit of the Earth.” The being stated. “But I thought I became the Spirit of the Earth!” Gaia said in amazement. “Nah, I’m just letting you use my power.” The Spirit explained. “What do you do then?” Gaia asked. “I watch over the Earth.” The Spirit answered, starting to sound annoyed. “Then what are you doing here!?” Gaia continued with the questions. The whole situation confused him. “I’m watching Earth Television, isn’t that good enough?” The Spirit said, and then took a handful of popcorn. “But what ARE you doing here now?” Gaia asked again. “I’m just chilling man. Sheesh, got of my case…” The Spirit said as he shifted his shoulders, sort of sinking back into the couch. “But what about the Earth?” Gaia asked. “What about the Earth?” The Spirit countered in annoyance. “Well… you know, pollution and-” “Pollution? Dhahahahah!” The Spirit spit out some popcorn. “That ain’t an issue big enough for me to worry.” He handed Gaia a plastic bag. “Go burn this for me, I like the smell.” Meanwhile! Tiga quickly pulled Dyna off the street back onto the sidewalk just as a sphere whizzed by. “Dyna! What were you thinking!?” Tiga asked worriedly. Dyna looked longingly to the other side of the street. He held his hand in the direction. “B-but… I saw… M-my dad…” Dyna said pointing to a random pedestrian. Tiga looked at him, and then back at Dyna. “Um… no. No Dyna, that’s not your dad.” Tiga said. “One, he looks nothing like you, two… YOUR DAD’S A HUMAN!” He shouted, as if reminding him for the umpteenth time. Dyna rubbed the back of his head. “Oh right, I forgot. Being stuck in this Ultra form is making me lose my original self…” Dyna said awkwardly. “Now then, focus. We need to find dimensional rifts, we can’t get distracted. Got that?” Tiga asked. Dyna nodded. “Righ-IS THAT YOU DAD?!” Dyna said dashing off again. Tiga facepalmed. “Fine, we’ll meet up back at the apartment, okay!?” He called over the traffic. However his only response was: “DADDY!?” “Ugh…” Tiga said as he ran his hand down his face. “Well, let’s get going.” He said to himself as he continued down the sidewalk. He searched for sometime, and found nothing. “Come on! On our trip leading here we kept getting caught in portals, why is it they aren’t around when we want them!?” He grumbled. “I just need to find one dimensional ri-” He walked into a sign. “Ow!” He said rubbing his head. He backed up and read the sign. -=Dimension Portals, 50 bucks and hour (Warning, Paradoxes may occur)=- “Oh yes! Yes!” Tiga said giddily. “Hey Dyna! Dyna!” Tiga turned around and tried to find Dyna. “Where is he?” He asked himself. “Dyna! You got to get over here!” He turned around, and found that the building was completely gone. “WHAT!?” He cried. He scrambled over to the empty lot. “Where’d it go!?” He looked up and saw a dimensional rift closing. “You got to be kidding me!” Tiga slumped down against the wall of a building and released a heavy sigh. And the infamous Ultraman Robin slumped down next to him. Tiga looked at him, and then looked away. “So.” Robin said. “Down on your luck? Yeah, me too. Have been for awhile.” Tiga wasn’t listening. “But you see, the thing is this is my begging spot.” Robin explained. “So get lost or a bend you into a pretzel.” He threatened. Tiga looked at him. “Seriously?” He asked. Robin frowned. “Okay! You asked for it!” He got up and rammed into Tiga, but Tiga is undeterred. Robin then decided to punch him a few times, but Tiga is undeterred. Robin picked him up and pushed him into the wall… But Tiga is undeterred. Robin grabbed him again, spinned him around and threw him into the wall, but Tiga is undeterred! Robin punched him, through him to the ground pounded him into the road, and energy blasted him, but Tiga is UNDETERRED!!! Robin heavily panted in exhaustion. “I’m sorry sir, I’m not in the mood.” Tiga finally said. “Kyek…” Robin panted, and slowly walked away. Dyna scrambled over, and watched Robin as he walked away. “Was that my dad?!” He asked. “No,” Tiga said as he got out of the street. “No he wasn’t. Let’s call it a day.” At the Showa’s Apartment “Why do we have to do this?” Mebius whined to Shin as he picked up a flat square box. “They’re our new neighbors, it’s only proper we give them a visit.” Shin said. “No, I mean, why do we have to give them our pizza?” Mebius whined once again. “The best way to befriend someone…” Shin straightened his glasses. “Is with pizza.” Back at the Apartment Building When Tiga and Dyna returned they found Gaia burning a pile of plastic. “Gaia, what are you doing!?” Tiga yelled, running over and stamping the fire out. However he found his foot stuck in a mess of melted plastic. “The spirit asked for it! I’m trying to appease him!” Gaia explained. Tiga looked at him, while scraping the gunk off his foot. “What spirit?” He asked. Gaia pointed at the couch. “That spirit, the Spirit of the Earth.” Gaia said. Dyna and Tiga however did not see anyone on the couch. They both slowly looked back at him. “Dude, you’re crazy.” Dyna said abruptly. Tiga looked at him. “Oh like you’re one to talk.” Tiga snarked. Gaia looked back at the couch, and he could still see the Spirit. And yet the others couldn’t. “Dude, these toxic fumes are making you hallucinate. Now let’s open a window and air the room out.” Tiga said to Gaia. Gaia looked back at the Spirit, and sighed. “Fine.” He said walking over to the nearest window. He was just about to open it when Melba’s face slammed through the window. “DAH!!!” Gaia pressed himself against the wall and gripped his heart. Gaia slowly breathed in and out. “Hey… Tiga… one of your friends is here…” He said slowly, in between panting. Tiga opened the window and Melba scrambled in. “Melba? How’d you get here? Is Golza with you? Did you find a portal? Di-” “Dude, dude, one question at a time.” Melba said waving his claws around to tell him to stop. “Okay…” Tiga thought for a moment. “Ah, right. *ahem* Why aren’t you trying to kill me?” Tiga asked, straight to the point. Melba’s smile sunk a little. “Oh, well, you see. Golza was saying how boring it was without you, so we found a dimensional rift and decided to look for ya, so we could fight it out again.” Melba explained, so-so like. “Okay then, but you found me, so why aren’t you attacking?” Tiga asked. Melba laughed a little. “Look at this place, such nice furniture, why would I wanna mess this place up?” He asked. “You didn’t seem to have a problem with breaking my partners apart.” Tiga said sternly. Melba stopped. “Oh please Tiga, I’m a changed Kaiju, I don’t do… peck people apart… anymore.” Melba said, acting offended. Tiga just stared at him. “But anyway, I can see you’re busy so I, uh, I think I saw a garden filled with statues on my way in, adios!” Melba said as he jumped out the window and flew away. Dyna watched him fly. “He uh, knows that those are REAL statues right?” Dyna asked, Tiga just looked at him and shrugged. When Tiga left the window he found Gaia closing the front door. “Hey guys! Great news! I was just talking with one of the other residents, and I have determined that Agul; the guy I’m looking for, is in fact in this same building!” Gaia said excitedly. Dyna and Tiga slowly clapped. “Yay for you I guess?” Tiga said. “I have a dad.” Dyna said out of nowhere. Everyone just looked at him. “I’mma… gonna go clean up the plastic.” He said leaving. “Anyway,” Gaia said opening the front door. “I’m gonna go over and give him a hel-” Gaia saw across the hallway, directly away parallel to their room, a door slightly opened, with Agul’s face just barely visible through the opening, in a haunting way. “H-h….H-Hajime…?” Gaia asked quietly disturbed. “Darn it Gamu, I leave to conduct personal research in another dimension and just have to get up and follow me! Leave me alone!” Agul yelled, before disappearing behind the door, and shutting it. “Uh…” Gaia turned and saw Mebius in the middle of the hall with a box of pizza. “Maybe, we’ll visit them another time.” Shin said as he quickly hurried Mebius back to their place. Gaia watched as they scrambled, and then turned to the screen. “It’s gonna be like this, isn’t it?” THE END Category:HoshinoKaabi